


Cover Me Up, Cuddle Me In

by animeangelriku



Series: Puzzleshipping Advent [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Winter, and cuddling because it's cold af outside, the puzzle nerds being sleepy dorks in love basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeangelriku/pseuds/animeangelriku
Summary: The cold is what wakes Atem up. But the mere thought of getting out of the comfort of Yugi’s bed makes him shiver again, and he can’t bring himself to leave the nest of covers and blankets they built before they fell asleep.





	Cover Me Up, Cuddle Me In

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wanted to try doing a winter-themed advent calendar thing for the puzzle nerds, and I still don't know if I'll manage it, but at least I wanted to try it! You can never have enough cute, fluffy, sappy Puzzleshipping drabbles, anyway!
> 
> Very much inspired by [this post](http://animeangelriku.tumblr.com/post/163947284404/spookymajor-note-to-self-dont-think-about-your), which just gave me all the feels.
> 
> You can also read this on my [Tumblr!](http://animeangelriku.tumblr.com/post/168080824957/puzzleshipping-cover-me-up-cuddle-me-in)

The cold is what wakes Atem up. 

He’s shivering a little when his eyes flutter open, and the first thing he does is scoot closer to Yugi, despite the fact that there is no more space between them. The darkness around them confuses him; if either of them wakes up in the middle of the night, it’s usually Yugi. Atem only wakes up mid-sleep after a bad dream or a nightmare, and he… really can’t recall having either. 

Then he realizes the reason he’s awake is because he’s freezing. 

The temperature had started dropping for the last couple of days, and Yugi’s mother had warned them that they should start wearing their winter pajamas and maybe pile up on the bed covers, if they could. Nights in particular tended to be colder than when there was sunlight, and with Yugi’s skylight, his room often felt even colder than the rest of the house. 

Atem can confirm this last statement, somehow managing to cuddle closer to Yugi—apparently, there was still some space between them—tightening the grip his arms have around him. Yugi is fast asleep, seemingly unaffected, but Atem does hear him take a deep breath and then exhale it through his nose, his entire body relaxing beneath Atem’s arms as he curls into himself. Maybe he’s not as unaffected by the cold as he originally seemed to be.

Atem knows that he should probably get another blanket. But the mere thought of getting out of the comfort of Yugi’s bed makes him shiver again, and he can’t bring himself to leave the nest of covers and blankets they built before they fell asleep. So he simply nuzzles his head against the back of Yugi’s neck, the fabric of Yugi’s pajamas scratching against his cheek as he does so, and he squeezes his arms around him just a tiny bit tighter for good measure. He focuses on the steady rhythm of Yugi’s chest rising and falling beneath his arms, a song that lulls him and warms the iciness crawling under his skin. 

He’s about to fall back asleep when Yugi stirs in his grip, turning around until they’re face to face instead of chest to back. Atem opens his eyes at the same time as Yugi, and even in the darkness, he can see that he’s still only semi-conscious, his gaze unfocused even as he blinks and rubs at his eyes.

“Hey,” he mutters, smiling sleepily, and Atem immediately smiles back. 

“Hey,” he whispers, almost like they’re in a dream and he’s afraid to snap them out of it. 

Yugi shivers then, and his arms wrap around Atem’s waist and his hands rest on the curve of his spine and then Yugi’s pulling him closer and Atem lets himself be pulled closer. He wonders how much space there is between them when he thinks there’s none anymore. 

“’s too early to be awake,” Yugi mumbles, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against Atem’s. Atem can’t help snorting, just a little, at the sound of his words, slurred by drowsiness. His arms are now around Yugi’s shoulders as he leans in to press a quick kiss to Yugi’s brow. Yugi retaliates by kissing his nose.

“It is,” Atem agrees. He’s also going to add that it’s too _cold_ to be awake, but now that they have both cuddled even impossibly closer to each other under the several blankets on Yugi’s bed, Atem… doesn’t really mind the cold anymore. With Yugi’s forehead against his own and Yugi’s arms around him and Yugi’s breath clashing with his and their legs entwined together, how could he? 

“So let’s go back to sleep,” Yugi says, as easy as that, and Atem has no reason to argue.

“Sounds good to me,” he says, a yawn escaping his lips as he closes his eyes. “Goodnight, Yugi.”

“Goodnight, Atem,” he hears Yugi say, and he has the slight suspicion that it’s Yugi’s muscle memory speaking the words. It’ll be a fun question to ask him when they wake up. 

But that will be tomorrow. 

For now, in Yugi’s arms, Atem falls back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I just want them to cuddle and just be ridiculously cute, OKAY?


End file.
